How Many Chances (Before I Get It Right) One-Shot Collection
by Mona001
Summary: This will be where I put my one-shots, prompts, and special things about HMC!


**Prompt: Have you seen that pic floating around of Bernard Curry in a zebra robe? because the second I saw it my mind immediately went to your 'How Many Chances (Before I get it Right)' fic. Like Connor splashed so much that he soaked him, & Ruby can't quit laughing when he comes out in that so she sends the pic to Kllian so they can hold it against him forever.**

 **A/N: Saw it. And had some feels...**

* * *

Hide and seek was a fun game with the twelve-month-old. It was more fun outside of bath time.

Connor's toothy bubbly grin appeared from underneath his hands before he splish-splashed his body down into the impromptu sink bath. _Splish-splash_ made it sound… cute. There sudsy water flew out in all directions, making its mark even on his dad.

"I think you're _definitely_ a bit too old for this one here, Connor, my boy."

Liam's point was accented by another splash of water aimed straight his way.

Connor was all giggles then, bringing his hands back up to cover his face.

"Or we will leave it up to your mother, aye?"

Watching the twinkle in his son's eye, Liam pulled up the sleeves over his robe in preparation for getting down and… well, _clean…_ with his son.

"Oh, nighttime bath is definitely all yours."

Ruby's smiling voice brought Liam's head around. He found her walking with ginger steps, coming their way.

"Mama."

Her presence brought with it a squealing happy toddler who wanted nothing more than to get to his mother.

Liam caught on to the slippery shoulders with his hands, trying his damnedest to keep him from jumping feet first out of the sink.

"Connor, sit down, my boy."

The murmured command could have almost been considered as ignored.

"Connor, sweetie, it is bath time."

What was it about her words that were obviously more powerful and impressive than his own?

Liam watched with amused eyes at his son turned back around in the sink and sat there like the angel his mother new he was. Although it was too late for the sleeves of the robe. They had slipped back down in their rightful place down to his wrist. And now… he was soaked.

"How did you do that?" he asked, somewhat in awe of his wife.

"Why _couldn't_ you?" It was asked teasingly, but…

He shook his head as he watched Connor amused himself with both his towel and his all-time favorite toy duck. That was… until they both came up suddenly, and then back down, splashing about… a fifth of the water inside the basin out. And onto…

"Dada."

Liam's hand came up to drag across his face, the amount of water there incredibly more than should be.

It was Ruby's laugh- her _giggle-_ that had him ready to undress right then and there.

"Oh, no."

He looked back up at her, seeing her holding out her hand and shaking it.

"Don't do that just yet. Stay… right there."

She was moving, her feet crossing over one another quickly.

"What?" Liam brought the side of the drier part of the robe up to his face to do a better job. "Why?"

But she was already on her way out of the kitchen.

Liam slid his gaze back over to Connor.

The feeling of being overwhelmed soon began to dissipate as he looked at him.

Perfect. He was perfect. Looking like…

Well, he definitely saw bits of himself in the new generation. Even saw bits of Killian, to be perfectly honest. Ruby? Well, if you looked hard enough…

Liam placed a hand over his son's head, smoothing the already dampened hair to his head.

"Hey, you two!"

Ruby's voice surprised him again. The flash of the camera phone surprised him even more. The second one, not so much.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a laugh.

"Making sure I capture this moment," she said triumphantly. "And, honey?"

Liam shook his head, keeping the grin to a minimum as he tackled the job of washing Connor.

"Yes, love?"

"You can get the soap out of your beard now."

A hand came up to his chin, feeling for where he might have missed the suds on his face. The click of the camera soon followed.

His eyes flew up to hers.

"You like this, don't you?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'm quite fond of it, actually."

The growl that escaped his throat came at the same time he grabbed at the robe and fought his way out of it. It fell to the tiled floor as he grabbed at Connor's bath towel beside him. It was a quick grab, taking Connor in his arm and wrapping the towel around him.

"Come here." He was on the move, almost slipping on the fallen water.

Liam listened to both of their squeals, Connor's coming from at his side and Ruby's from halfway across the room.

She tiptoed quickly away, trying to impede him from catching up to her.

It didn't work.

Liam wrapped her up in his free arm, dragging her against his wet chest.

"And where do you think you're off to?" He muttered it close to her ear before he dropped a kiss there.

"Ah, nowhere." Ruby giggled again, turning herself into his arms. "Why would I want to go anywhere?"

"You're right." Liam placed another kiss at her ear, loving the feel of both of them in his arms.

"God! You're both soaking wet!"

"Um… yeah."

She smiled at that. And then she was reaching for her son, taking him into her arms and holding him tight.

"Perfect."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Ruby looked back up at him, her smile genuine and pure.

"You know what would make this more perfect?"

"I can think of a few things?" Liam assured her with a slight grin.

"Well, I was thinking of one specific thing," she said, _almost_ rolling her eyes.

"Okay. What is it?"

Ruby looked from him, to Connor, and then back again. There was a twinkle there in her eye, not quite mischievous though.

"Baby number two." The confession was soft. And hopeful. She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

As she took his breath away.

"Baby number two?" Was she serious?

"How about it, Daddy? Are you ready to start trying?"

She was serious.

Green eyes sparkled on him. A wide smiled dazzled. And his heart skipped a beat.

"It sounds…" Liam wrapped both arms around her, catching Connor up between them. _Baby number two?_

"It sounds like something we should definitely get going on."

And she giggled. A giggle that turned into a laugh.

 _Baby number two?_

God…

Liam moved in closer, finding her lips with her help, and kissed her softly.

 _He was the luckiest man on this earth…_


End file.
